my heart will never be your home
by syupeurim
Summary: Karena pada akhirnya, Jongin pasti akan selalu ditinggalkan sendirian. (exo; kai-centric)


_my heart will never be your home  
__implied!kai/kyungsoo kai/chanyeol kai/sehun  
r  
9968w  
__(!)drugs, attempt suicidal tendencies_

* * *

**MY HEART WILL NEVER BE YOUR HOME**

* * *

Pertama kali bertemu Kyungsoo, Jongin pikir dia adalah satu-satunya orang di Korea Selatan yang punya mata sebesar, seindah, dan seekspresif itu. Jongin tidak mengenal Kyungsoo secara langsung, tapi dia sudah dengar banyak cerita dari pelayan-pelayan rumahnya yang memiliki pekerjaan sambilan sebagai penggosip di waktu kerja. Jongin sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo atau berpapasan dengannya karena Kyungsoo rutin datang ke rumahnya jam lima sore, menjenguk ibunya, atau kadang-kadang ikut membantu pelayan lainnya membersihkan rumah Jongin yang besar. Tapi, Jongin baru pertama kali berbicara dengan Kyungsoo saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun karena dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan air panas ke tangan Nyonya Do, ibu Kyungsoo. Jongin yang sedang asyik mendengarkan musik di halaman belakang, tiba-tiba melihat Kyungsoo sedang berkacak pinggang dengan alis mengkerut di depannya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mendongak, melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat kecil dengan mata berkaca-kaca di depannya. Jongin yang tadinya duduk terdiam di ayunan, berdiri dan tersenyum dalam hati mengetahui fakta bahwa dia lebih tinggi beberapa cm dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku Kim Jongin," ujar Jongin, mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo mendengus, air matanya mulai menetes, lalu dia menepak uluran tangan Jongin.

"Hanya karena kau anak orang kaya, bukan berarti kau bisa begitu saja menyiramkan air panas ke ibuku!" teriak Kyungsoo, kali ini ingusnya yang mulai keluar. Jongin ingin tertawa, karena muka Kyungsoo terlihat merah saat marah.

"Aku memang orang kaya. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku mau, ya, termasuk menumpahkan air panas ke tangan ibumu," ujar Jongin santai lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis dengan suara yang lebih kencang. Jongin mendengus, dia benci mendengar suara orang menangis karena Kyungsoo seorang lelaki dan lelaki seharusnya tidak boleh menangis; lelaki dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin. Pemimpin yang tegar dan keras, bukan suka menangis seperti Kyungsoo. Jongin akhirnya berbalik lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, sebenarnya dia malu mengatakan ini, tapi tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang seakan-akan memohon secara tidak langsung membuat Jongin melakukan hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk apa yang kulakukan," ujar Jongin, melepas tangannya dari rambut halus Kyungsoo, bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi jadi dia memilih untuk menundukkan kepala dan bermain dengan lengan bajunya. Jongin mendengar suara tangisan Kyungsoo berhenti dan mulai berani untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, senyumnya merekah saat melihat senyuman di bibir Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti hati.

"Kau meminta maaf? Seorang Kim Jongin meminta maaf? Wow." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, senyumnya penuh bahagia khas anak kecil lainnya, senyumnya juga sangat menular, sampai-sampai Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum balik.

Kali kedua mereka berbicara adalah saat Jongin berumur tujuh belas—masih terlalu muda, masih belum legal secara hukum untuk memegang minuman beralkohol dan masih terlalu mabuk untuk peduli kalau dia baru saja muntah di baju Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu membawa Jongin yang sekarang sudah lebih besar dan lebih berat ke kamarnya, walaupun dibawah masih sangat banyak teman-teman Jongin berkeliaran dan membuat adegan-adegan tidak pantas, Kyungsoo tetap memilih untuk membawa Jongin ke kamarnya.

"Kau tahu... aku lelah hidup. Hidup sangat menyakitkan dan menyebalkan, aku tidak tahu kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih bertahan hidup," cerocos Jongin saat Kyungsoo mulai membuka sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Kyungsoo hanya diam, tidak merespon Jongin.

"Aku ingin kasih sayang orang tuaku... aku ingin seperti remaja lainnya, dimarahi karena badung, bukannya malah dibiarkan," lanjut Jongin, suaranya serak dan menyebalkan, tapi Kyungsoo tetap diam dan mendengarkan Jongin sampai lelaki itu diam dan tidur pulas.

Di saat tidurnya, dahi Jongin terlihat mengkerut—seakan-akan dia punya sangat banyak masalah dan tidak puas dengan hidupnya. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, Jongin pasti punya sangat banyak rahasia yang tidak diketahui siapapun.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa seperti tapi masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya; Jongin masih belum terbiasa dengan _hangover_. Jongin terbangun dengan melihat seseorang yang membawakan nampan berisi berbagai macam makanan. Jongin yakin dia tidak pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya, tapi Jongin juga yakin dia pernah melihat mata itu sebelumnya. Terlalu banyak orang yang datang dan pergi di hidupnya sehingga dia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang datang dan mana yang pergi tapi satu hal yang pasti, mereka semua sama; tidak pernah tinggal untuk selamanya di hidup Jongin.

"Halo," sapa orang itu, tersenyum, dan bibirnya membentuk hati. Jongin ingat dia, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Jongin meminta maaf. Jongin tidak ingat dengan jelasnya dia siapa, tapi dia sekarang ingat mata dan senyuman itu. Jongin tidak membalas sapaannya, tapi dia langsung merebut obat pereda sakit kepala yang dibawanya. Orang itu hanya tersenyum dengan perlakuan Jongin, seakan-akan sudah terbiasa.

"Kyungsoo, kalau-kalau kau tidak ingat," katanya. Suaranya bagus, jenis suara yang bisa kau dengarkan hingga tertidur. Jongin hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan Kyungsoo. Toh pada akhirnya dia akan sama saja seperti yang lainnya, meninggalkannya sendirian. Jadi, Jongin langsung meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di kamarnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sarapannya belum disentuh sama sekali, Jongin juga tidak sempat melihat raut kecewa Kyungsoo.

.

Ternyata, Jongin salah. Setidaknya Kyungsoo bertahan lebih dari satu bulan—rekor orang yang bertahan paling lama. Orang tuanya saja tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari tiga minggu disisinya. Jongin selalu mencoba untuk menutup dirinya dari Kyungsoo, karena apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan berbeda dari yang lainnya—Kyungsoo menginginkan persahabatan yang murni dan tulus, sedangkan apa yang biasanya Jongin dapatkan adalah tangan seseorang di dalam celananya. Kehadiran Kyungsoo membuat semuanya menjadi sedikit berwarna dan berbeda. Kyungsoo membangunkan Jongin dengan cara memutar lagu Beenzino keras-keras lalu membuka tirai jendela kamar Jongin dengan sangat lebar, bahkan terkadang menarik kaki Jongin sampai terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Tidak ada yang seberani itu dengan Jongin—semua pelayannya takut berbicara dengannya, memandang matanyapun mereka jarang. Jongin tidak tahu Kyungsoo termasuk pelayan di rumahnya atau bukan, tapi yang pasti, Jongin sangat menghargai usaha Kyungsoo yang sedikit demi sedikit membuahkan hasil.

Jadi, Jongin terima saja saat Minggu pagi yang seharusnya digunakannya untuk tidur seharian karena kelelahan berpesta digantikan dengan berlari pagi. Jongin lebih suka olahraga di dalam ruangan yang memiliki pendingin ruangan tanpa harus terkena sinar matahari dan dilihat orang banyak. Jongin suka perhatian, tapi perhatian setelah dia bangun dari mabuknya adalah hal yang sangat dibenci Jongin. Jongin juga terima saja saat Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk bermain di pusat permainan terdekat; tempatnya ramai karena hari itu hari libur, dan pendingin ruangannya bekerja sangat payah karena Jongin merasakan seluruh badannya berkeringat padahal yang dilakukannya hanya memukul-mukul rakun yang muncul. Kyungsoo lalu mengajaknya untuk berfoto bersama, melakukan gaya-gaya lucu dan aneh, lalu mencetaknya dua, memaksa Jongin untuk menaruh foto itu di dompetnya (yang Jongin setujui pada akhirnya).

Setelah lelah bermain, Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk makan es krim. Jongin sudah lama tidak makan es krim, dia lupa bagaimana rasa saat makanan manis dari es itu mencair di mulutnya. Hidup Jongin penuh dengan hal-hal aneh yang mungkin tidak pernah Kyungsoo coba sepanjang hidupnya. Jongin juga ingat senyuman Kyungsoo gampang menular; membuat Jongin setelah sekian lama kembali tersenyum tulus. Senyuman Kyungsoo lebar dan manis, seperti tidak ada beban yang berat di hidupnya. Hidup Kyungsoo sepertinya sama seperti orang-orang lainnya; penuh warna, simpel, dan menyenangkan, tidak seperti hidup Jongin; monoton, sepi, dan rumit.

Kyungsoo memakan es krimnya dengan lahap di dalam kedai es krim yang sepi pengunjung itu. Kedai itu menyeramkan, catnya banyak yang sudah mengelupas dan bangkunya sangat keras, tapi duduk sambil melihat Kyungsoo makan es krim dengan bahagia membuat semuanya terasa lebih menyenangkan.

"Kau kenal Oh Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo, masih melanjutkan makannya sambil melihat televisi empat belas inci yang sedang memutar acara gosip. Jongin mengaduk-aduk mangkuk berisi es krimnya yang sudah hampir mencair hingga bercampur menjadi satu dengan _topping_nya, membuat pemandangan yang menjijikkan.

"Kenal. Memang kenapa?"

"Hidupnya terlihat menyenangkan. Kaya, tampan, berpendidikan, punya apapun yang diinginkan hanya dengan sekali perintah. Oh, aku pikir hidupnya adalah sinonim dari kata sempurna."

"Bisa jadi," tanya Jongin, berhenti mengaduk es krimnya dan menghela napas. Dia mengenal Oh Sehun, mengenalnya sangat baik, bahkan.

Jongin hari itu pulang dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya dan senyuman manis di wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin berharap Kyungsoo tinggal, untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, atau lebih.

.

Jongin tidak bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo selama seminggu karena hidup Jongin mulai agak sibuk—setidaknya kali ini dia benar-benar sibuk. Sibuk dengan sekolah—yang walaupun sebagian besar kelasnya tidak pernah dia ikuti—dan sibuk mencari orang yang mau diajaknya tidur bersama (walaupun sebenarnya Jongin tidak pernah mencari orang yang ingin tidur dengannya, karena semua orang memang ingin tidur dengannya).

Walaupun sibuk, hidup Jongin tetap monoton seperti biasanya tanpa Kyungsoo. Bangun kesiangan, datang ke sekolah terlalu telat lalu pulang terlalu cepat, pergi ke klub, banyak-banyak minum alkohol, beberapa kali meminta obat dari orang-orang yang dikenalnya, lalu berakhir dengan seseorang yang dibawanya menuju hotel terdekat.

Jongin tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, tapi dia bertemu dengan orang tuanya yang baru lagi dilihatnya setelah enam bulan tidak pernah ditemuinya, memberi kabar saja tidak (mungkinkah saldo di rekeningnya yang terus-terusan bertambah termasuk kabar dari orang tuanya? Jongin tidak pernah tahu).

Ayahnya masih terlihat sama, tapi badannya mulai membungkuk, mungkin faktor usia, sedangkan ibunya, Jongin tidak kenal siapa wanita itu. Wajahnya berubah, riasannya terlalu tebal, dan perhiasan menghiasi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Jongin hanya bisa menghela napas, sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semua itu, dia sudah terbiasa.

"Halo, nak," sapa ayahnya. Jongin tahu ayahnya adalah orang yang sangat formal dan kaku. Jongin juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat ayahnya bisa berakhir menikah dengan ibunya. Keduanya tidak pernah terlihat romantis sedikitpun, mata merekapun tidak pernah memancarkan rasa cinta yang berarti seperti yang sering dilihat oleh Jongin di mata orang tua teman-temannya saat ia datang berkunjung ke rumah temannya. Jongin merasa kalau orang tuanya terikat oleh sebuah perjanjian yang tidak bisa dipatahkan, perjanjian yang akan selalu mengikat mereka sampai mati. Jongin tidak mengerti, tapi ia tidak pernah mempercayai cinta karena orang tuanya adalah contoh jelas bahwa cinta hanyalah omong kosong; cinta tidak pernah ada. Kau tidak punya cinta, tapi hidupmu akan tetap makmur dan berjaya.

"Halo, ayah," jawab Jongin, membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk sedangkan ibunya tersenyum. Jongin tidak pernah melihat senyuman sepalsu milik ibunya. Setidaknya Jongin bisa belajar untuk berpura-pura bahagia dengan tersenyum palsu di depan orang lain dari ibunya. Jongin terdiam beberapa saat, bingung harus apa, tapi saat melihat kedua orang tuanya yang mulai sibuk sendiri lagi dengan dunianya masing-masing, Jongin diam-diam pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya menuju kamarnya.

Jongin berhenti menanyakan kapan dia bisa masuk ke dalam dunia orang tuanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

.

Kyungsoo baru datang lagi seminggu setelah orang tua Jongin pergi ke luar negeri. Jongin sedang sibuk menghisap ganja di kamarnya saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Kau! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!" teriak Kyungsoo lalu mengambil seluruh ganja dan rokok yang ada di hadapan Jongin, membawanya keluar.

"Kau! Berhenti! Kau tidak berhak melakukan itu!" teriak Jongin, mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang. Seharusnya Jongin berlari dan memberhentikan Kyungsoo kalau dia mau karena kaki Kyungsoo lebih pendek, tapi Jongin tidak mau melakukan itu—dia mau melihat apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan dengan ganjanya.

Kyungsoo ternyata membuang ganja itu ke dalam tong sampah. Jongin menatap pria dengan pundak sempit di depannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Memang, Jongin bisa membeli banyak-banyak ganja lagi tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang berani-beraninya menentang bahkan mengagalkan apa yang menjadi kesenangan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Berhenti melakukan itu. Kau hanya membuang-buang uang untuk barang-barang yang tidak berguna. Aku tahu kau banyak uang, tapi membuangnya untuk hal seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang akan dilakukan oleh orang bodoh, dan aku sangat tahu, orang tuamu menyekolahkanmu di sekolahan yang bagus, mereka pasti akan kecewa melihatmu seperti—"

"Mereka tidak akan peduli!" Jongin berteriak. Napasnya berderu. Dia bisa terima Kyungsoo yang mengatakan dia bodoh, tapi saat Kyungsoo berkata orang tuanya akan kecewa- hal itu membuat Jongin ingin tertawa karena lagi-lagi dia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang pahit. Kenyataan pahit kalau tidak ada satupun orang yang peduli dengannya; orang tuanya sekalipun. Orang-orang tidak pernah tahu, tapi alasan pertama yang akan Jongin sebutkan kenapa dia bisa menjadi seurakan itu adalah orang tuanya.

"Jongin, bagaimanapun—"

Kyungsoo berhenti berbicara saat Jongin mendekatinya dan mulai menusuk-nusuk dadanya dengan telunjuk jarinya, "bagaimanapun apa? Orang sepertimu hanya akan berbicara tentang hal-hal munafik bodoh yang menurut kalian akan membuat perasaan orang-orang sepertiku membaik. Tapi maaf kalau aku menghancurkan mimpi kecil indahmu, karena aku tidak akan pernah termakan dengan omong kosong seperti itu lagi karena kata-katamu hanya kata-kata, mereka tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi kenyataan. _One thing for sure, I'm so done with all of you people bullshits_."

Jongin lagi-lagi meninggalkan Kyungsoo kali itu, dia juga tidak melihat raut tersakiti di wajah Kyungsoo.

.

Jongin baru saja pulang dari rumah wanita yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari lima jam saat menemukan Kyungsoo sedang duduk dengan canggung diatas ranjangnya. Jongin mendengus, hari itu dia tidak terlalu banyak minum alkohol jadi dia masih bisa berurusan dengan Kyungsoo lebih lama.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Memang seharusnya kau minta maaf."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Dengar, kau minta maafpun orang tuaku tidak akan berubah menjadi peduli denganku. Jadi, berhentilah meminta maaf, oke?" ujar Jongin, melempar bajunya kesembarang arah lalu merebahkan badannya di ranjangnya. Kyungsoo masih duduk di ranjangnya, tapi wajahnya tidak menatap Jongin.

"Ayahku meninggalkanku saat berumur dua bulan. Ibuku yang tidak tahu harus apa, harus merantau dan membawaku bersamanya menuju Seoul. Ibuku harus tinggal di sebuah rumah sewa yang punya banyak tikus. Aku harus bertahan di rumah itu sampai berumur sembilan tahun di rumah yang tidak punya penghangat ruangan, aku bahkan hampir meninggal di rumah itu karena kedinginan. Tapi, akhirnya ibuku bekerja di rumahmu dan kami mulai bisa mendapatkan hidup yang lebih layak. Aku harus terlambat masuk sekolah dan terus-terusan dikucilkan, tapi aku tidak pernah menyerah, karena aku tahu, aku bisa menghadapi itu semua. Kau tahu apa Jongin? Kau selalu merasa hidupmulah yang paling menderita padahal orang diluar sana punya hidup yang mungkin bahkan lebih buruk daripadamu," ujar Kyungsoo, menghela napas, lalu berbalik badan menghadap Jongin yang daritadi menatapnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, duduk mendekat ke arah Jongin lalu mengelus rambutnya pelan setelah itu mencium dahinya lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Jongin.

Jongin baru sadar, selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, belum ada satu orangpun yang pernah mencium dahinya.

.

"Kau darimana saja?" ujar Kyungsoo, senyumnya lebar saat menyambut Jongin yang baru pulang. Senyum Kyungsoo terlalu lebar untuk seseorang yang sedang menunggu seseorang pukul tiga pagi.

"Aku baru bertemu Oh Sehun."

"Kalian berteman!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan riang. Jongin hanya tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya, memilih untuk tidak menjawab lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Kyungsoo yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Bolehkah aku tidur denganmu lagi?"

Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang di hidup Jongin yang mengartikan tidur bersama sebagai benar-benar tidur bersama, bukan tidur bersama dalam artian melakukan seks, dan Jongin tidak tahu dia harus senang atau sedih mengetahui ada orang yang setidaknya tidak menginginkannya dalam konteks seksual.

Jongin tidak menjawab permintaan Kyungsoo yang ingin tidur bersamanya, tapi Jongin menggeser badannya sehingga membuat ruang yang cukup untuk badan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat ruang yang diberikan Jongin untuknya tersenyum lebar dan langsung berbaring disamping Jongin.

"Kau mau bercerita?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tidak tahu, tentang Oh Sehun, mungkin?"

"Aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Hanya kenal sepintas," jawab Jongin, mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau tidak bermain ke rumah orang yang kau kenal sepintas hingga jam tiga pagi," ujar Kyungsoo, menunggu jawaban dari Jongin.

Jawaban yang diberikan Jongin hanya hembusan napasnya yang teratur, yang berarti dia sudah tertidur. Kyungsoo tahu dia tidak akan pernah mendapat jawaban walaupun dia menanyakannya saat Jongin terbangun nanti.

.

Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin mencoba hal-hal yang tidak pernah dicoba olehnya sebelumnya; seperti memasak, menjahit, bahkan mencuci piring. Jongin tidak pernah melakukan itu semua, dia selalu menikmati hasil tanpa harus tahu proses. Walaupun dapur mewahnya hampir ludes terbakar karena keteledorannya, Jongin tetap menyukai cara Kyungsoo panik saat mematikan api dan wajah serius Kyungsoo saat dia mengajarinya cara memotong wortel dengan benar. Menjahit menyakitkan, berkali-kali membuat jarinya tertusuk, tapi kecupan hangat dari bibir Kyungsoo untuk tangannya membuat segalanya kembali menjadi lebih baik. Mencuci piring menjijikkan, tapi bisa bermain busa dari sabun pencuci piring menyenangkan, dan Jongin tidak pernah tahu kapan terakhir kali dia tertawa sebahagia itu.

Tapi, yang Jongin paling ingat adalah kata-kata Kyungsoo;

"Jongin, kita hidup bukan untuk mengutuk hujan. Kita hidup untuk mempelajari bagaimana cara menari, dan menikmati hujan itu."

Jongin baru tahu Kyungsoo akan memberikan banyak hal baru dihidupnya, dan Jongin sangat menikmati itu. Dia tidak ingin ini semua menjadi hal yang hanya bersifat sementara.

.

Hari pertama di bulan Mei, Jongin lagi-lagi harus bangun pagi-pagi karena Kyungsoo yang terus-terusan memaksanya untuk jalan-jalan pagi sambil memutar lagu Profile dengan sangat kencang. Jongin masih belum terbiasa bangun pagi-pagi, apalagi dia belum cukup tidur, tapi entah bagaimana, Jongin tidak pernah bisa membuat dirinya mengatakan 'tidak' kepada Kyungsoo.

Jongin berakhir dengan berjalan seperti mayat hidup karena dia masih setengah sadar sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah berjalan jauh di depannya dengan sangat riang sambil beberapa kali bernyanyi kecil. Jongin menguap berkali-kali, rasanya dia bisa jatuh tertidur di jalan saat itu juga. Saat ingin tertidur, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya.

"H-halo," suaranya bergetar. Jongin tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi dia sangat tinggi dengan rambut keriting berwarna pirang mencolok.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, teman sekelasmu," lanjutnya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Jongin tidak kenal siapa itu Park Chanyeol, tapi dia menerima saja uluran tangan Chanyeol untuknya.

"Jongin? Dia siapa?" ujar Kyungsoo yang sepertinya berjalan kembali untuk menghampiri Jongin. Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo langsung menggaruk kepalanya kikuk sebelum membungkuk lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang melihat kepergian Chanyeol dengan pandangan aneh.

"Dia..." Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, malah menatap Jongin yang hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu mulai lagi berjalan.

Ternyata, Jongin diajak ke rumah Kyungsoo. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia ke rumah Kyungsoo. Rumah Kyungsoo tidak begitu jauh, tapi berada di kawasan yang jauh dari jalan raya, dan banyak pohon serta anak kecil berkeliaran. Kawasan itu terlihat sangat ramah, tidak seperti kawasan rumah Jongin, semua rumah masing-masing mempunyai pagar setinggi tiga meter sehingga tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai kawasan rumah yang 'ramah' (walaupun Jongin harus mengakui dia pernah tidur dengan tetangganya beberapa kali).

Rumah Kyungsoo sederhana, tapi terawat dengan sangat baik dan rapi, banyak bunga cantik bermekaran di pekarangan rumahnya, rumah Kyungsoo juga punya pohon rindang dan ayunan. Rumah Kyungsoo adalah rumah yang sempurna dimata Jongin- rumah itu sederhana, tapi hangat, dan Jongin bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang ada di rumah itu. Sangat berbeda dengan rumahnya yang sepi dan suram.

Tapi, alis Jongin terangkat saat melihat boks-boks yang tertata rapi di ruang tamu Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo yang baru ingin membuatkan minuman untuk Jongin langsung berhenti, lalu berbalik dan tersenyum lebar, "aku dan ibuku akan pindah ke Cina. Di sana kami punya keluarga. Jadi mungkin, minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir ibuku bekerja di rumahmu."

Jongin ingin protes, tapi Kyungsoo sudah membalikkan badan dan kembali menuju dapur. Jongin terdiam, lalu keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan dirinya di teras, mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok yang ada di kantong celananya. Selama berada disamping Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak pernah ingin merokok karena mungkin reaksi Kyungsoo akan sama saat melihatnya menghisap ganja; tapi sekarang Jongin tidak peduli, Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya, sama seperti yang lainnya. Seharusnya Jongin sadar itu semua, dia sudah ditakdirkan untuk sendirian, tanpa ada siapapun yang menemani. Jongin tidak ingin menangis, tapi Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani melawan Jongin, dan satu-satunya orang yang membuat hidup Jongin setidaknya sedikit berwarna. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, tapi tiga minggu bersama Kyungsoo terasa sangat berarti. Jongin menyesal tidak melanjutkan pertemanannya dengan Kyungsoo semenjak mereka pertama kali berbicara tujuh tahun yang lalu. Tapi setidaknya, karena baru tiga bulan berteman dengan Kyungsoo, perpisahan mereka mungkin tidak akan begitu menyakitkan.

Tapi Jongin salah, tidak ada seorangpun yang bertahan selama tiga bulan di dalam hidupnya, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin merasakan bagaimana rasanya kesepian ditinggalkan sendirian.

Dan Jongin, benci kesepian.

Jadi, sebelum Kyungsoo selesai membuat minumannya, Jongin langsung berlari.

Merasakan sakit dan perpisahan lebih dulu mungkin tidak begitu buruk. Dan Jongin selalu payah dalam memprediksikan hal-hal yang terjadi dihidupnya; karena semua yang singgah dihidupnya, pasti akan pergi cepat atau lambat.

* * *

Musim semi datang, dan beberapa bulan lagi masa-masa Jongin selama di SMA akan berakhir. Sebenarnya, Jongin tidak begitu mengingat apa hal-hal yang berharga selama dia berada di SMA selain guru-gurunya yang selalu ketakutan dengannya, sehingga Jongin bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya karena kau tidak bisa begitu saja berurusan dengan seorang Kim Jongin tanpa merasa ketakutan seumur hidupmu. Lalu, teman-teman satu sekolahnya yang mencoba mencari perhatiannya dengan segala cara karena mereka tahu sekali mereka mendapatkan Kim Jongin, setengah dunia akan menjadi milik mereka. Tentu saja, Jongin tidak begitu bodoh sehingga bisa masuk ke dalam tipu daya semua orang busuk, munafik, dan palsu yang ada di sekolahnya. Jongin tidak punya teman, dia hanya punya pengikut setia yang mengikutinya seperti anjing dengan majikannya. Jongin memang jahat, memanggil orang-orang yang setia mengikutinya dari tahun pertama sampai terakhir dengan sebutan anjing, tapi dia punya alasan sendiri; semua orang itu tidak pernah lebih baik dari seekor anjing. Selalu mencoba mencari muka dan bertingkah sok baik di depannya.

Jadi, Jongin tidak begitu terkejut saat melihat wanita yang (mengaku) menjadi pacarnya bulan itu ketahuan sedang mengulum penis seseorang yang (mengaku) menjadi temannya. Jongin tahu reputasi wanita itu tidak begitu baik, tapi dia punya ketrampilan yang cukup hebat di ranjang, dan mengetahui bahwa Jongin berbagi wanita dengan salah satu pengikutnya adalah hal yang sangat menyebalkan. Tentu saja, satu sekolah tidak begitu heboh saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu pengikut Jongin sudah tidak ada. Dia mati. Dan wanita yang tadinya mengaku menjadi pacar Jongin harus terpaksa keluar dari sekolah karena pihak sekolah yang mengeluarkannya dan Jongin bisa menjamin, tidak akan ada sekolah manapun yang mau menerima anak itu. Jongin memang kejam, tapi semenjak kepergian Kyungsoo, Jongin menjadi lebih temperamental. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi itu di depan Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin tidak akan pernah segan-segan menyuruh orang untuk menghabisi hidup orang yang berani mengganggu seorang Kim Jongin. Ini adalah alasan lain kenapa orang-orang begitu palsu dan bermuka di depan Jongin; mereka masih ingin hidup dan tidak mau berurusan panjang dengan Jongin.

Udara di musim semi selalu menyenangkan; sejuk dan menenangkan. Itulah alasan kenapa Jongin suka menghabiskan waktunya saat malas pergi ke kelas dibawah pohon rindang di taman belakang sekolah. Taman itu tidak terawat, tapi punya pohon kokoh dan besar yang menghalangi sinar matahari untuk membakar kulit. Jongin sebenarnya sangat ingin mengajak Kyungsoo ke tempat ini karena salah satu keinginan Jongin adalah mengajak orang yang sangat disayanginya ke tempat yang disukainya—tapi Jongin yang malang, Kyungsoo sudah pergi sebelum dia sempat mengajaknya menulusuri lebih dalam kehidupan kelam Jongin.

Jongin tidak suka bajunya kotor, tapi tidur diatas rumput dengan angin musim semi yang membuatnya mengantuk bisa menghilangkan kebenciannya dengan baju kotor. Tapi, Jongin harus merasakan tidur siangnya terusik saat ia mendengar deru napas orang lain disekitarnya dan Jongin sangat yakin, dia dari tadi sendirian. Membuka mata dan duduk dengan sigap, Jongin mengelilingkan pandangannya. Jongin menyeringai melihat ada bayangan tinggi hitam di balik tembok sekolah. Jongin tidak tahu ada pengikut setianya yang gila karena tidak mau mendengarkan perintah Jongin untuk tidak diikuti; karena sekali Jongin bilang tidak, itu berarti benar-benar tidak. Jongin berjalan menuju bayangan itu yang berada tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Semakin mendekat, Jongin bisa melihat bayangan itu semakin memepetkan badannya ke tembok karena dia mungkin sudah tahu Jongin yang akan mendekat. Jongin tidak lagi menyeringai, dia tersenyum lebar sekarang. Ini akan menyenangkan.

Saat sudah mendapatkan dirinya berdiri di depan bayangan hitam itu, Jongin ingin memaki tapi tiba-tiba orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu langsung berjongkok. Jongin kebingungan, tapi suaranya yang bergetar memecah kebingungan Jongin.

"J-jangan sakiti aku... aku hanya ingin tahu tempat dimana kau beristirahat," ujarnya dengan lirih. Jongin mengangkat alisnya, terdiam beberapa saat. Orang itu masih berjongkok, dan Jongin bisa melihat bahunya yang bergetar. Jongin menepuk bahunya, membuat orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuat Jongin bisa melihatnya lebih jelas kali ini—matanya besar (namun tidak sebesar Kyungsoo) ditutupi dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam, dan rambutnya keriting coklat, rambut yang sepertinya sedang tren saat musim semi. Jongin merasa dia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya jadi dia menarik kerah baju pria berambut keriting itu hingga bangun lalu membawanya menuju kafe terdekat dari sekolah.

Sebenarnya, Jongin tidak terlalu menyukai kafe ini karena mereka menyediakan kopi dengan buruk sekali dan tiramisunya tidak enak. Tapi, Jongin merasa dia butuh penjelasan yang jelas dari pria berambut keriting ini dan entah mengapa, Jongin merasa sangat tertarik untuk mengenal pria ini karena sepertinya hanya dia satu-satunya pria di sekolah yang tidak berusaha untuk mencari muka dengan menjadi pengikutnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku... aku ingin protes tentang Baekhyun."

"Byun?"

"Ya, orang yang sudah kau bunuh karena pacarmu lebih memilih penisnya daripada penismu!" teriak pria yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol, dan kupingnya yang (baru Jongin sadari) terlihat seperti karakter Yoda di Star Wars memerah. Matanya yang tadi menatap Jongin dengan ketakutan sekarang berubah menjadi penuh dengan amarah. Teriakan Chanyeol juga sangat memalukan, membuat beberapa pelayan melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh, tapi untungnya kafe itu sepi jadi Jongin tidak merasa begitu malu.

Respon Jongin untuk teriakan Chanyeol sedikit aneh, dia tertawa lalu memasukkan banyak-banyak marshmallow ke dalam coklat panas Chanyeol, membuatnya bingung. Jongin berhenti tertawa beberapa saat kemudian lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi datar, menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, "kau tahu kau baru saja berteriak kepada siapa tadi?"

Mata Chanyeol lagi-lagi berubah—kali ini menjadi seperti pertama kali Jongin bertemu dengannya. Penuh dengan ketakutan. Jongin ingin tertawa melihatnya, mata Chanyeol terlihat seperti buku yang terbuka, sangat gampang dibaca. Chanyeol sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin karena menurut orang-orang, mereka tidak pernah bisa memprediksi apa yang sedang Jongin rasakan karena dia tidak pernah melihatkan emosinya secara langsung. Jongin adalah aktor yang sangat profesional, dia tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun mengetahui apa yang sedang dirasakannya karena saat orang mengetahui apa yang sedang kau rasakan; kau akan gampang teralat, gampang dikendalikan oleh mereka. Dan Jongin tidak mau hal itu terjadi dengannya.

"A-aku minta maaf! Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau tidak membunuhku!" ujar Chanyeol, langsung berlari dan berlutut di hadapan Jongin, matanya berkaca-kaca. Jongin hanya terdiam, dia sudah terbiasa dengan orang yang berlutut minta ampun dengannya, tapi Kim Jongin tidak bisa begitu saja mengampuni seseorang. Jongin memang kejam, dan dia tahu karma itu ada dan bisa menghampirinya kapan saja, tapi bukankah hidup terlalu singkat hanya untuk memikirkan karma?

Jadi, Jongin menendang Chanyeol hingga pria itu tersedak lalu tersenyum miring saat Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Temui aku di depan sekolah pukul tujuh malam nanti."

.

Jongin merasa mabuk, melayang, dan senang saat menyuntikkan morfin ke dalam tubuhnya. Jongin dulu sempat berhenti memakai narkoba selama tiga bulan saat hari-harinya masih dipenuhi dengan senyuman dari bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. Sekarang hari Jongin kembali sama seperti sebelumnya, sepi, suram, dan menyebalkan. Jongin teler saat selesai menyuntikkan morfin ke dalam tubuhnya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Karena entah mengapa, Jongin melihat wajah Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum dihadapannya, membuat semuanya terasa lebih mudah.

.

Jongin turun dari mobil mahalnya dengan arogan dan tersenyum dalam hati saat tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak mengingkari janjinya. Lelaki tinggi itu menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah dengan s_weater _rajut tebal berwarna merah dan celana jins kumal, sepatu _sneakers _hitam serta kacamatanya, berbeda dengan Jongin yang bergaya seperti mafia jadi-jadian. Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol, dan tanpa banyak kata langsung menarik pria itu menuju mobilnya.

Mungkin tidak begitu buruk membawa seseorang masuk ke dalam dunianya, mengetahui dia tidak akan pernah bisa masuk ke dalam dunia orang lain.

.

Chanyeol terlihat jijik dengan bau alkohol, keringat, dan asap rokok yang menjadi satu. Dia terlihat tidak terbiasa, apa lagi dengan gaya berpakaiannya yang terlihat sangat tidak cocok dengan tempat dimana ia berada. Jongin sedang duduk nyaman dengan dua wanita berada disisi kanan dan kirinya, sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat duduk canggung sambil menolak dengan halus setiap orang yang mendekatinya. Jongin ingin tertawa, Baekhyun, yang katanya sahabat Chanyeol, sangat berbeda. Baekhyun liar, dan pastinya klub malam adalah hal yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Tapi Chanyeol? Jongin sangat yakin, pria itu masih sangat naif dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan gemerlap dunia malam. Jongin jadi bingung kenapa Chanyeol bisa punya teman seperti Baekhyun.

Karena merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Chanyeol yang dari tadi diam saja, Jongin akhirnya melepaskan dua wanita yang dari tadi sibuk memegang-megang badannya secara tidak senonoh dan berpindah tempat duduk ke samping Chanyeol. Jongin memesan dua minuman bir, yang Jongin bisa pastikan belum pernah Chanyeol rasakan sebelumnya.

"Minumlah," tawar Jongin saat birnya sudah datang. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, memainkan benang dari _sweater_nya. Chanyeol terlihat seperti anak hilang, anak hilang yang harus dijaga dan dibawa pulang. Jongin mendesah pelan, lalu menarik lengan Chanyeol, membawanya keluar dari klub, lalu berjalan menuju parkiran. Chanyeol menggosok-gosok tangannya, udara memang dingin, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak akan merasa kedinginan sebentar lagi karena Jongin, punya caranya sendiri untuk membuka dunia Chanyeol dan membawanya masuk ke dalam dunia Jongin.

Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya dan menarik Chanyeol masuk. Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung, tapi Jongin langsung mencium Chanyeol dengan kasar, membuat yang dicium membelalakkan mata kaget. Chanyeol diam saja, tidak membalas, tapi tidak juga melawan. Jongin yang tidak mau menerima perlakuan Chanyeol yang terlalu pasif akhirnya meremas penis Chanyeol, membuatnya mendesah dan membuka mulutnya. Jongin tersenyum dalam ciumannya, memperdalam ciumannya dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Chanyeol. Saat lidah Jongin sudah masuk, Chanyeol mulai memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati apa yang ingin diberikan Jongin untuknya walaupun dia tidak tahu cara yang tepat untuk menikmati ciuman Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya saat napasnya berteriak karena kehabisan napas. Jongin tersenyum miring melihat Chanyeol yang tengah terengah-engah dengan mata tertutup rapat. Senyuman miring Jongin lama-lama berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman tulus, karena entah mengapa, Jongin bisa sedikit melihat kalau Chanyeol berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol tidak munafik, bermuka dua, atau palsu.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Chanyeol pulang (dengan sedikit, ah, mungkin banyak, ciuman di depan rumah Chanyeol), Jongin kembali ke rumahnya. Rumahnya sudah sepi, ia yakin pelayannya sudah pulang ke rumah. Tapi, ada banyak pengawal yang berjaga di dalam rumahnya dan Jongin tahu, kedua orang tuanya sedang ada di rumah. Jongin mendecih, ada atau tidak, keberadaan orang tuanya tidak akan pernah membuat perubahan yang signifikan di kehidupan Jongin.

Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menyesal kenapa dia tidak tidur dengan pria atau wanita di klub tadi karena sekarang dia sangat kebosanan. Mencoba membunuh kebosanannya, Jongin menuju ke balkon yang ada di kamarnya. Hari itu langit cerah tidak tertutup awan, bintang terlihat banyak bertebaran membuat langit malam lebih bersinar dan indah. Jongin tahu, sebenarnya bintang-bintang itu sudah mati jutaan tahun yang lalu. Tapi, Jongin mulai berpikir, mungkinkah dia bisa menjadi seperti bintang-bintang? Meskipun sudah tidak ada, bintang itu masih punya manfaat. Menyinari langit malam bersama bulan. Jongin juga mulai berpikir, kalau dia tidak ada, akan adakah orang yang merindukannya? Dia tidak dekat dengan siapapun, dan astaga, mungkin Kyungsoo juga sudah melupakannya, sudah menikmati hidupnya sendiri sekarang. Dan orang tuanya? Peduli apa mereka? Mau Jongin mati atau tidak, mereka tetap akan hidup tercukupi dengan semua kekayaan yang mereka miliki. Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa menandingi semua emas permata dan uang yang mereka miliki.

Menutup mata, Jongin mulai memikirkan kehidupan yang lebih bahagia. Kehidupan dimana ia dipeluk dan dinyanyikan lagu penenang saat ada badai diluar, dipuji dengan senyuman bangga saat memenangkan lomba menari, dimasakkan makanan rumah langsung dari tangan ibunya sendiri, dan pergi menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga di hari libur adalah suatu keharusan. Jongin mulai memikirkan waktu-waktu bahagia yang pernah dihabiskannya bersama orang tuanya. Tidak ada. Jongin menjadi urakan juga untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang tuanya. Orang tuanya yang selalu haus akan semua hal-hal duniawi, tidak sadar kalau ada Jongin yang sedang tersakiti. Jongin merasa sangat lemah saat ini karena air mata bisa begitu saja menetes dari matanya. Tidak, dia tidak menangis karena dia cengeng atau bagaimana, dia hanya menangis karena sudah lelah dengan semuanya—sudah lelah dengan penderitaannya. Jongin mungkin punya semua hal yang tidak dimiliki anak seusianya, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa bahagia. Kekayaan yang dimiliki orang tuanya tidak akan pernah bisa membelikan Jongin sebuah kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya.

Jongin menghapus air matanya, tersenyum mengejek karena ternyata dia masih bisa menangisi orang yang tidak peduli padanya. Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi, membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengambil silet. Silet itu masih baru, dan Jongin tidak tahu akan sakit atau tidak, tapi dia pernah mendengar salah satu teman sekelasnya yang bilang kalau kau punya masalah, kau selalu punya silet—silet akan menambah rasa sakitnya, tapi akan mengurangi bebanmu. Rasa sakit dari silet mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit dihatimu. Jongin mulai berpikir, akankah ini menjadi keputusan yang tepat?

Persetan dengan itu semua, tidak akan ada yang peduli kalau dia mengambil keputusan yang tepat atau tidak.

Jongin mulai menggulung lengan bajunya, lalu mulai menggoreskan silet ke lengan tangannya.

Satu sayatan untuk semua orang yang berusaha untuk menjadi baik di depannya.

Satu sayatan untuk semua kebohongan yang dibuat orang-orang untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Satu sayatan untuk terus-terusan ditinggalkan tanpa tahu kenapa alasannya.

Satu sayatan untuk tidak pernah dipedulikan.

Satu sayatan untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Satu sayatan untuk napasnya.

Satu sayatan untuk kenapa harus dia dilahirkan di dunia.

Sayatan itu membawa Jongin masuk ke dalam euforia, membuatnya melupakan semua beban yang dirasakannya, membuatnya melupakan kalau orang tuanya tidak akan pernah mempedulikannya, membuatnya melupakan kalau semua temannya munafik. Efeknya sama seperti narkoba, dan Jongin sangat menyukai narkoba. Jongin ingin lebih, sayatan-sayatan ini belum ada apa-apanya. Kalau sampai dia mati karena menyayat dirinya sendiripun, tidak akan ada orang yang peduli. Jongin menambah sayatan di tangannya, sayat-sayatan yang mewakili semua perasaannya. Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana tapi dia merasa lelah namun senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Jadi dia tersenyum saja saat kegelapan membawanya pergi menjauh dari dunia yang menyebalkan.

.

Jongin bermimpi dia menari diatas padang rumput bersama Oh Sehun. Menari dan terus menari sampai seluruh tubuhnya ingin patah. Menari mengikuti arah angin dan awan. Menari sambil mendengarkan suara kicauan burung. Tapi, tiba-tiba Oh Sehun menghilang dan ada suara petir, padang rumput itu seketika berubah menjadi lumpur yang menyedotnya masuk sangat dalam. Jongin pikir dia akan berhenti disitu tapi tiba-tiba dia sudah berada sebuah ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca. Jongin melihat sekelilingnya dan ada Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil merajut sebuah syal cantik berwarna merah. Jongin balas tersenyum dan mulai mendekati Kyungsoo, tapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghilang seperti angin, ia juga baru menyadari kalau dia berada di ruangan kaca yang ada di dasar laut. Jongin melihat orang tuanya sedang berenang menjauh dari ikan hiu besar menyeramkan. Hiu itu ada banyak, Jongin membelalakkan matanya saat hiu-hiu itu memakan orang tuanya dengan sangat sadis di depan matanya sendiri. Jongin berteriak, menggedor kaca itu dengan sekuat tenaga, menyuruh hiu itu untuk berhenti, air mata keluar sangat banyak dari matanya. Jongin jatuh tersungkur, masih menangis dan tiba-tiba saja ruangan itu pecah, Jongin kaget, dia bisa merasakan air yang mulai memasuki tubuhnya, masuk ke dalam paru-parunya, membuatnya susah bernapas dan semuanya hilang bersama kegelapan.

.

Yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat membuka mata adalah bayangan tidak jelas dari rambut keriting dan senyuman lebar. Jongin mencoba untuk mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba terbiasa dengan cahaya yang ada di dalam ruangan. Saat pandangannya sudah mulai jelas, Jongin bisa melihat Chanyeol dengan jelas sedang tersenyum lebar di depannya. Dia tidak memakai kacamata kali ini. Yang membingungkan adalah, Chanyeol memakai gaun khusus untuk pasien rumah sakit. Jongin yang sadar Chanyeol memakai gaun rumah sakit langsung melihat sekeliling dan baru sadar kalau dia sedang berada di rumah sakit dan di tangannya ada infus. Jongin memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali dan tetap saja sama, dia masih di rumah sakit dengan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pelayanmu bilang kau pingsan. Ada darah, banyak darah, dan ada silet. Kau mau mencoba bunuh diri, ya? Kurang kerjaan sekali," kata Chanyeol, lalu mengambil bangku plastik dan menariknya mendekat ke arah ranjang rumah sakit. Chanyeol bertopang dagu, memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang pucat dengan seksama sambil menunggu jawaban dari yang sedang ditatap.

"Aku tidak mencoba bunuh diri. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya," ujar Jongin, suaranya lumayan serak dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat mengatakan kalimat terlalu banyak. Chanyeol yang mengetahui Jongin sedang tersiksa langsung mengambil segelas air putih dengan sedotan dan membantu Jongin meminum setengahnya. Setelah membantu Jongin minum, Chanyeol kembali duduk.

"Bagaimana rasanya apa? Bunuh diri?"

"Mati. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mati."

Diam sebentar sebelum suara tawa Chanyeol memenuhi ruangan. Chanyeol tertawa dengan sangat keras hingga ada sedikit air mata di matanya. Chanyeol menghapus air mata itu lalu menatap Jongin, "tidak ada gunanya kau mati, kau tidak akan masuk surga."

Jongin hanya diam, tidak membalas apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol karena dia tahu pasti lelaki aneh bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya jadi Jongin diam saja, membiarkan Chanyeol melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur. Padahal aku sangat ingin punya badan sehat sepertimu. Aku ingin meminta waktu lebih kepada Tuhan, waktuku untuk hidup dilebihkan sehari saja aku sudah cukup senang. Yah, walaupun saat nanti aku mati, aku akan bertemu Baek tapi ya tetap saja, kami akan berbeda. Aku masuk surga, dia masuk neraka," ujar Chanyeol, mencoba mengubah perkataannya yang tadinya terkesan sangat menyedihkan menjadi sedikit lucu dengan lelucon di akhir kalimatnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis, dia tidak tahu seberapa berharganya Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol keluar beberapa jam kemudian setelah membajak televisi yang ada di kamar rawat Jongin dengan memutar acara-acara kartun dan komedi (yang membuat kamar rawat Jongin yang tadinya sepi menjadi berisik karena suara tawa Chanyeol yang menggelegar).

.

Orang tua Jongin tidak bisa menjenguknya karena mereka punya alasan yang lebih penting daripada anak sendiri yang hampir mati karena bunuh diri. Tapi, Jongin tidak begitu bersedih kali ini. Ada Chanyeol yang selalu menemaninya setiap hari. Jongin tidak pernah menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol, karena menurutnya kalau Chanyeol cukup mempercayainya, dia akan menceritakannya sendiri. Jongin juga tidak mendapatkan kunjungan satupun dari orang-orang yang menganggap diri mereka 'teman' dari seorang Kim Jongin. Jongin sudah memprediksikannya, jadi dia tidak begitu sedih. Tapi, ada sedikit hal yang Jongin sadari berubah dari Chanyeol. Cara berjalan Chanyeol mulai berbeda, seperti dia sulit berjalan, dia akan sangat lama merespon perkataan yang Jongin berikan untuknya, dan terkadang tidak konsentrasi saat Jongin mengajaknya berbicara.

Jongin juga sedikit berubah. Tadinya dia tidak suka segala sesuatu yang manis, tapi Chanyeol mengajarinya untuk minum cokelat panas dan Jongin berani bersumpah, rasa alkohol tidak pernah seenak itu. Chanyeol juga sering mengajaknya duduk di taman belakang rumah sakit kalau dia sedang tidak sibuk menonton kartun. Chanyeol bercerita tentang banyak hal; dia bicara tanpa henti. Chanyeol bercerita tentang dongeng, tenang makanan rumah sakit yang rasanya seperti sampah, tentang bintang-bintang, tentang anjingnya, dan tentang banyak hal. Tapi, dari semua itu, yang paling menarik perhatian Jongin adalah cerita Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun dan aku sangat berbeda," kata Chanyeol, keduanya sedang duduk diatas kasur rumah sakit yang terlalu sempit untuk dua orang pria dewasa berbadan besar, tapi keduanya terlalu malas untuk mempedulikan itu. Jongin mengangguk, lanjut memakan biscottinya dalam diam.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menghampirimu waktu itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Jongin menggeleng. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "karena aku ingin tahu kau orang yang seperti apa. Baekhyun selalu bercerita tentang Jongin ini, Jongin itu, dan aku sangat penasaran seperti apa kau sebenarnya. Jadi, sebenarnya saat aku menghampirimu waktu itu, aku tidak langsung pergi. Aku mengikutimu dan wow, Baekhyun tidak mengagumi orang yang salah. Kau sangat lembut dan perhatian dengan orang yang waktu itu bersamamu. Dan kau tahu kenapa Baekhyun merebut pacarmu? Karena dia sangat ingin menjadi sepertimu. Dia terobsesi denganmu. Aku pikir obsesi Baekhyun cukup gila, tapi dia sangat mengagumimu. Dia berpikir kalau kau itu sangat sempurna, maka dari itu dia selalu berusaha untuk tampil baik di depanmu. Kau tahu, Jongin, tidak semua orang sama seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Jadi... jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi aku sangat membencimu saat tahu kalau kaulah yang membunuh Baekhyun. Orang tuanya tidak berani menuntut, karena kau adalah anak dari keluarga Kim. Siapa sih orang yang berani menantang keluarga Kim?" ujar Chanyeol, matanya berkaca-kaca. Jongin tidak tahu dia harus membalas apa tapi dia seperti digampar, dan rasanya sangat sakit dan perih. Dia bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

"Baekhyun adalah teman kecilku, dia sangat berharga untukku. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menerimaku apa adanya. Baekhyun tadinya tidak pernah ke klub malam, minum alkohol, bahkan sampai tidur dengan wanita—Baekhyun adalah seorang yang sangat pemalu. Tapi semuanya berubah saat dia mengenalmu, dia menjadikanmu panutannya."

Chanyeol hari itu melewatkan episode terbaru kartun favoritnya karena dia langsung keluar dari kamar Jongin setelah bercerita tentang Baekhyun dan merasakan kakinya mati rasa sehingga dia terjatuh begitu saja dan kepalanya sangat sakit, seperti ada orang yang dengan teganya memukul kepalanya dengan palu. Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa mengelak rasa sakitnya. Semuanya terasa seperti berputar, dan Chanyeol berharap Jongin tidak melihatnya.

.

Chanyeol tidak datang lagi menjenguk Jongin keesokan harinya. Jongin menunggu hingga tiga hari, namun tidak ada kabar sedikitpun dari Chanyeol. Dan Jongin berpikir, mungkin Chanyeol sudah pulang. Tapi kenapa dia tidak berpamitan dulu? Jongin tahu penderitaan Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin membuang segala kenangan tentang Baekhyun harus kembali lagi, tapi Jongin berani bersumpah, dia akan melakukan apapun agar Chanyeol tidak membencinya. Jongin mungkin tidak akan bisa membuat Baekhyun hidup kembali, tapi Jongin bersedia menjadi pengganti Baekhyun.

Malam itu terasa sangat dingin dan seseorang mengetuk kamar rawat Jongin dengan sangat kencang, dan Jongin bisa mendengar keributan yang ada diluar. Mencoba bangun, Jongin melihat ada seorang lelaki tua yang berumur kira-kira lima puluh tahun sedang ditahan oleh para pengawal yang sedang berjaga di depan kamar Jongin. Jongin merasa iba melihat lelaki tua itu, wajahnya penuh dengan air mata.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol ingin menemuimu!"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Jongin langsung menyuruh pengawalnya melepaskan lelaki tua itu dan mengikutinya berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit yang sudah sepi karena sudah pukul dua pagi. Jongin dan lelaki tua itu berhenti di depan kamar delapan ratus tiga puluh tiga. Ada seorang wanita muda cantik yang sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol memeluk wanita tua. Kedua wanita itu menangis. Jongin tidak tahu dia harus apa, tapi lelaki tua yang tadi memanggilnya menepuk pundaknya, "masuklah. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Itu permintaan terakhirnya."

Jongin masuk, dan melihat Chanyeol sedang terbaring lemas diatas ranjang. Berbagai macam alat menancap ke tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat tenggelam dalam alat-alat itu. Bunyi 'beep beep' memenuhi ruangan, setidaknya itu berarti Chanyeol masih hidup. Jongin mendekatinya, mengelus rambutnya yang juga baru Jongin sadari, mudah rontok.

"Hai," sapa Jongin, berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Dia benci dianggap pecundang. Chanyeol tidak membalas sapaannya, dia hanya tersenyum dibalik masker oksigen yang menutupi mulutnya. Jongin berusaha untuk tidak runtuh melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat rapuh sekarang.

"Kita sahabat, 'kan? Maukah kau menjanjikanku satu hal?"

"Ya. Kita sahabat. Sahabat yang sangat dekat. Aku akan menjanjikanmu apapun. Apapun," ujar Jongin, mengambil tangan Chanyeol dan menciumnya.

"Janjikan aku..." Chanyeol berhenti sebentar, menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan, "semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji. Aku janji," ujar Jongin.

Padahal dia tahu itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar. Semuanya tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja.

.

Semuanya memang tidak baik-baik saja karena selang beberapa menit Jongin keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, dokter dan perawat langsung berbodong-bondong masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. Melakukan berbagai macam cara agar lelaki itu bisa tetap hidup. Jongin terdiam, dia sudah tahu ini semua akan terjadi, tapi dia tidak pernah bisa memberhentikan air mata yang terus-terusan mengalir dari matanya. Semuanya terasa menyakitkan.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar rawatnya didorong oleh beberapa perawat. Suara tangis memenuhi koridor yang sepi. Jongin membuka kain yang menutupi wajah Chanyeol. Walaupun bibirnya pucat, ada sebuah senyuman tipis yang menghiasinya. Dan Jongin tahu, Chanyeol bahagia.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin karena kanker otaknya. Dia bertahan bersama Jongin selama satu minggu tiga hari.

* * *

"Datang lagi kepadaku?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia baru saja pulang dari pemakaman Chanyeol dan harus dia akui, dia merasa sangat lelah. Ia langsung mengambil rokok yang sedang dihisap Sehun. Ganja. Jongin sudah lama tidak merasakan ganja. Dan rasanya sama seperti dulu, menyenangkan, dan menggairahkan. Sehun terdiam melihat Jongin yang sedang asyik menghisap ganjanya. Memang jarang ada pembicaraan yang terjadi antara Sehun dan Jongin, maka dari itu hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar teman seks.

Jongin tidak begitu ingat kapan pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Sehun tapi Sehun juga adalah anak super kaya lainnya. Kalau tidak Jongin bertemu dengannya di pertemuan kolega ayahnya saat dia masih berumur enam belas. Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya bisa tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke acara seperti itu karena sebelumnya Jongin tidak pernah diajak sekalipun ke acara-acara yang dihadiri orang tuanya; Jongin juga tidak ingat kenapa dia dan Sehun bisa berakhir menjadi teman seks. Tapi, dia masih ingat dari dulu sampai sekarang Sehun adalah orang yang suka menuangkan air panas ke tumpukan salju yang ada di depan rumahnya. Jongin tahu, hal-hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sehun tidak pernah begitu baik. Dia tidak begitu mengenal seperti apa Sehun, karena dia akan selalu bangun lebih dahulu dari Sehun setelah mereka melakukan seks. Jongin punya kehidupannya sendiri, begitu juga Sehun.

Jongin sedang memasukkan tangannya ke dalam anus Sehun, mencoba melebarkan lubang yang sampai kapanpu tidak akan pernah melebar walaupun sudah berkali-kali Jongin masuki. Jongin suka melakukan seks dengan Sehun, karena tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang sudah ditidurnya, Sehun tidak terlalu berisik saat melakukan seks. Dia hanya suka memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Jongin lalu mengganti tangannya dengan penisnya saat dirasa lubang anus Sehun sudah tidak terlalu ketat lagi. Jongin memasukkannya dengan hati-hati dan pelan, mendesah tertahan saat penisnya merasakan kehangatan dari lubang Sehun. Jongin mulai memaju-mundurkan badannya, dia dan Sehun tidak pernah bermain lembut. Karena menurut keduanya, yang bermain lembut adalah sepasang kekasih karena mereka sedang bercinta; bukan seks seperti apa yang Sehun dan Jongin lakukan. Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya beberapa saat kemudian setelah orgasme dan membuang kondom yang dipakainya ke tempat sampah terdekat lalu berbaring disamping Sehun yang masih terengah-engah dengan peluh membasahi keduanya.

"Kudengar kau mencoba bunuh diri," kata Sehun, mengambil rokok dari saku celananya yang ada di lantai. Jongin hanya diam, tidak membalas Sehun perkataan Sehun. Sehun jarang berbicara, dan ketika dia berbicara, dia hanya akan menanyakan atau membicarakan hal-hal yang penting saja. Sehun yang tahu kalau Jongin tidak suka ada orang yang masuk ke dalam ruang pribadinya, memilih untuk tidak mendorong lebih jauh. Sehun menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya ke arah Jongin lalu berbisik di telinganya, "lagi pula, kalau kau mati, aku akan kesepian. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu sebagai teman seksku."

Jongin tahu, itu adalah kata-kata penyemangat terbaik yang akan didapatkannya dari seorang Oh Sehun.

.

Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana tapi dia masuk ke dalam siswa dengan nilai terbaik saat kelulusannya. Padahal dia jarang masuk sekolah dan jarang mengerjakan tugas, tapi entah bagaimana, ulangannya selalu bernilai bagus. Mungkinkah itu salah satu keuntungan menjadi anak dari orang super kaya? Jongin tidak tahu.

Orang tuanya tidak datang ke acara kelulusannya. Jongin tidak peduli, dia juga sebenarnya tidak mau datang, tapi mungkin menghabiskan sedikit waktu di pohon rindang taman belakang tidak akan begitu buruk karena dia pasti tidak akan bisa sering-sering datang ke taman belakang karena sudah lulus. Jongin menghirup napas dalam-dalam, tersenyum saat pikirannya mencoba bermain trik dengannya; karena dia melihat bayangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang tersenyum lebar.

Jongin mengeluarkan rokok dari dalam saku celananya, dan menyalakannya. Matanya menatap sekeliling, dan saat angin menerpa wajahnya, tiba-tiba saja Jongin merindukan Kyungsoo. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo masih mengingatnya? Jongin tersenyum sedih. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengingatnya.

Jongin membuang rokoknya yang baru setengah. Pikiran-pikiran masa lalu selalu berusaha kembali dan mencoba menghancurkannya.

.

Saat sampai di rumah, Jongin melihat pengawal yang berjejer rapi di rumahnya. Pasti ada orang tuanya. Jujur, ada sedikit rasa kecewa saat orang tuanya benar-benar tidak mempedulikannya dengan tidak menengoknya barang sedetik atau semenitpun saat ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Itu berarti memang keduanya tidak pernah peduli dengan Jongin dan mulai sekarang, Jongin juga tidak akan pernah peduli dengan mereka.

Langkah pertama adalah dengan tidak menyapa sedikitpun. Jongin berjalan begitu saja melewati kedua orang tuanya yang sedang duduk dengan gaya yang sangat formal di ruang tamu. Jika orang tuanya saja bisa tidak mempedulikannya, kenapa Jongin tidak? Toh Jongin peduli atau tidakpun dengan kedua orang tuanya mereka tidak akan pernah peduli. Menurut mereka Jongin hanyalah sebuah pelengkap karena sepasang suami istri memang wajib memiliki anak.

Jongin mencoba menahan sumpah serapah yang akan keluar dari mulutnya saat ayahnya memanggil. Dia sangat lelah, kecewa, stress, dan bosan dengan semua ini.

"Nak, kau tidak menyapa?"

Jongin yang baru berjalan setengah tangga langsung berbalik dan memasang senyuman palsu di wajahnya, lalu membungkuk ke arah orang tuanya, sebelum melanjutkan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Jongin, aku dan ibumu memutuskan untuk mengirimkanmu ke Amerika," ujar ayahnya tiba-tiba. Jongin terdiam. Sepertinya sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak terakhir kali ayahnya memanggil namanya dan Jongin akui, dia merindukan itu. Setidaknya itu artinya ayahnya masih mengingat nama anaknya sendiri. Jongin kembali berbalik badan, walaupun dia senang karena ternyata ayahnya masih mengingat namanya, tetap saja, dia tidak setuju dengan keputusan orang tuanya yang ingin mengirimkannya ke Amerika.

"Oh, jadi kalian ingin menyingkirkanku dari rumah ini sekarang? Bunuh saja aku sekalian, biar aku bisa sepenuhnya menghilang dari dunia kalian berdua!" teriak Jongin, amarahnya memuncak. Dia langsung berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari tanpa tujuan. Dia sudah tidak punya Kyungsoo ataupun Chanyeol lagi sekarang. Dia sendirian.

Tapi, setidaknya masih ada Sehun yang bisa menjadi pelampiasannya.

.

"J-jongin—"

Sehun mencoba mengimbangi permainan Jongin yang dari tadi terus-terusan memasukkan penisnya dengan sangat cepat menggunakan tenaga hewan. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Jongin ada di depan pintu rumahnya dan begitu saja menciumnya dengan sangat kasar sehingga mereka bisa berakhir di kasur seperti ini. Sehun tidak tahu masalah Jongin apa, tapi sepertinya masalahnya kali ini lebih berat daripada masalah saat ditinggalkan Kyungsoo dulu (Jongin tiba-tiba datang dan mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya ke tiang ranjang lalu mereka melakukan seks hingga berjam-jam) atau saat Chanyeol meninggal setidaknya Jongin bermain sedikit lebih kasar dari pada permainan-permainan mereka sebelumnya. Tapi semarah atau sekesal apapun Jongin, dia tidak pernah memasuki Sehun tanpa pelumas. Dan melakukan seks tanpa pelumas itu sangat sangat menyakitkan. Sehun mencoba menahan sakit yang dirasakannya, mencoba membuat Jongin tenang lebih dulu, mencoba membuatnya mendapatkan akal sehatnya lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin berhenti memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Dia menangis. Menangis sesenggukan.

Sehun bingung dia harus bagaimana, tapi dari drama-drama yang dilihatnya, cara terbaik menenangkan orang yang sedang menangis adalah dengan mengelus rambutnya. Jadi, Sehun mencontohnya, dia mengelus rambut Jongin dengan perlahan. Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun, karena menurutnya kata-kata bukanlah sesuatu yang Jongin perlukan saat ini. Jongin menumpukan seluruh berat badannya diatas badan Sehun, membuat yang dibawah merasa sesak napas. Tapi Sehun membiarkannya, mungkin ini adalah hal yang terbaik yang diinginkan Jongin saat ini.

.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mengusap matanya, lalu menghadapkan badannya ke arah Sehun dan mengangguk. Membalas senyuman yang Sehun berikan untuknya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun bangun lebih dulu daripada Jongin. Karena biasanya, selalu Jonginlah yang bangun lebih dulu.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa tidur karena punggung dan pantatku sangat, sangat sakit," keluh Sehun, wajahnya cemberut. Jongin ingin tertawa, karena wajah Sehun saat ini sangat tidak cocok. Tapi, dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah melampiaskan amarahnya ke Sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Jongin lalu mencoba mengurangi rasa bersalahnya dengan cara mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Perlakuan lembut seperti ini tidak pernah dilakukan keduanya selama mereka menjadi teman seks; tapi keduanya sama-sama menikmati perlakuan lembut seperti ini. Sehun bahkan menyondongkan pipinya ke arah tangan Jongin yang masih setia mengelusnya.

"Maaf," ujar Jongin. Ini adalah kali kedua dia minta maaf, pertama dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak tahu, tapi egonya terlalu tinggi sehingga saat dia melakukan kesalahan, dia tidak pernah meminta maaf.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu mengambil tangan Jongin dari pipinya dan mengelusnya, "aku tidak tahu masalahmu apa, tapi bagaimana kalau pizza dan GTA 5?"

Jongin tidak punya jawaban lain selain 'ya'.

.

Jongin berakhir menginap sehari lagi di rumah Sehun. Setelah menghabiskan hampir empat boks pizza dan berkaleng-kaleng bir dan memenuhi rumah Sehun dengan sumpah serapah karena bermain permainan, Jongin dan Sehun berbaring di karpet yang ada di kamar Sehun. Keduanya merasa lelah.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun untuk kedua kalinya hari itu. Jongin mengangguk, mengacak rambut Sehun yang minggu kemarin berwarna coklat sekarang berubah warna menjadi seperti muntahan unicorn.

"Terima kasih untukmu, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang," kata Jongin. Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu mengambil boks dari bawah kasurnya, membuka boks itu. Ternyata diboks itu ada suntikan dan heroin. Jongin rindu benda-benda itu, mungkin dia harus kembali memakainya agar masalahnya terlupakan dengan sempurna.

"Mau?"

Jongin mengangguk. Dia akan melupakan masalahnya sekarang.

.

Jongin pulang ke rumahnya, melihat pemandangan di rumahnya masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia mengunjungi rumah itu. Pengawal masih berjejer rapi, artinya orang tuanya masih ada. Jongin mendengus, orang tuanya memang sepertinya sangat keras kepala.

"Dari mana saja, Kim Jongin?"

Jongin tidak berbalik atau membalas perkataan ayahnya, dia jalan begitu saja menuju kamarnya. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar beradu argumen dengan ayahnya yang pasti tidak pernah mau mengalah.

"Aku memanggilmu, Kim Jongin! Berhenti atau aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu!" teriak ayahnya lagi. Jongin berhenti. Hatinya terasa seperti teriris. Menyakitkan. Jongin tertawa mengejek lalu membalikkan badannya, "kenapa tidak sekarang saja menembaknya? Aku tidak peduli," ujar Jongin, lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ini adalah titik dimana Jongin sudah hancur seutuhnya. Jongin tidak pernah punya mimpi, tidak pernah punya harapan, tidak punya apapun untuk dibanggakan. Semua yang ada dihidupnya berantakan. Hidupnya menyedihkan. Jongin tidak tahu kenapa sampai sekarang dia masih bertahan hidup untuk kedua orang tuanya. Apa yang ingin dia buktikan? Apapun yang dia lakukan, tidak akan ada gunanya. Orang tuanya tidak akan pernah peduli.

Jongin mengambil silet dari laci mejanya, kembali ingin menyayat tangannya. Mungkin kali ini dia akan mencobanya dengan lebih ekstrim, hingga darah ditubuhnya seluruhnya habis saja sekalian. Tapi, saat ingin menyayat tangannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, ada pesan singkat masuk. Jongin membukanya dan tiba-tiba saja entah dapat dorongan dari mana, Jongin langsung mengembalikan silet itu ketempatnya semula.

**Dari: Sehun**  
**Jangan**

.

Hari itu cuaca sedang bersahabat dan sudah beberapa hari Jongin tidak keluar rumah, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam Chanyeol.

Jongin menghirup udara segar selagi berjalan, membiarkan mobilnya menganggur di garasi rumah. Ayah dan ibunya sudah pergi entah kemana, Jongin tidak peduli. Setidaknya ayahnya sudah tidak memaksanya lagi untuk pergi ke Amerika. Karena sejujurnya, sebenci apapun Jongin dengan rumah orang tuanya yang dari kecil dia tempati itu, rumah itu punya banyak sekali kenangan. Walaupun kenangan itu tidak pernah melibatkan antara dirinya dan orang tuanya, Jongin tetap tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah itu.

Jongin akhirnya sampai di makam Chanyeol, menaruh bunga yang baru dibelinya diatas makam Chanyeol. Tersenyum lebar saat tahu kalau makam Chanyeol berada disamping makam Baekhyun.

"Halo, kawan. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Baik-baik saja? Kau bertemu dengan Baekhyun tidak? Aku harap kalian bertemu. Ah, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, tapi kalau aku punya waktu pasti akan kusempatkan untuk mengganti bungamu, kawan," ujar Jongin, senyumnya makin lebar saat angin halus menerpa wajahnya, setidaknya itu membuatnya merasa kalau Chanyeol mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

Setelah dari makam Chanyeol, entah mengapa Jongin merasa dia merindukan Sehun. Walaupun mereka berdua tidak terlalu dekat, Jongin selalu merasa nyaman di dekat Sehun. Karena Sehun tidak pernah berusaha untuk terlihat baik di depan Jongin, atau berusaha untuk mencampuri kehidupan pribadi Jongin. Apa yang mereka lakukan memang murni untuk seks, bukan untuk yang lain.

Jongin merasakan kakinya berjalan membawanya ke rumah Sehun. Saat sudah berada di depan rumah Sehun, Jongin melihat ada mobil hitam mengkilap yang dia tahu bukan punya Sehun karena Sehun tidak akan pernah punya mobil berwarna senormal itu (mobil Sehun selalu berwarna mencolok).

Saat sudah berada di depan rumah Sehun, Jongin melihatnya sedang berciuman panas dengan lelaki berambut pirang tinggi. Jongin memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat dengan jelas dan akhirnya dia tahu siapa yang sedang dicium Sehun—tunanganannya. Kris Wu. Pengusaha kaya dari Cina. Jongin juga tahu Sehun sangat sayang dengan Kris karena saat mereka sedang melakukan seks, Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun melepas cincin pertunangannya. Sehun juga menempelkan banyak-banyak fotonya dengan Kris di dinding kamarnya.

Yang Jongin tidak mengerti adalah, kenapa Sehun mau tidur dengannya jika dia sangat mencintai Kris? Bukankah mencintai seseorang artinya kau tidak bisa berpaling dari orang itu?

Cinta rumit dan susah dipecahkan, maka dari itu Jongin tidak pernah ingin jatuh cinta karena pada awalnya dia memang tidak pernah percaya adanya cinta.

Jongin meninggalkan rumah Sehun dengan perasaan campur aduk hari itu.

.

Setelah melihat Sehun berciuman dengan Kris di depan rumahnya, Jongin tidak menghubungi atau menemui Sehun lagi. Dia memilih untuk tidur dengan sembarang orang yang ditemuinya di klub.

Jongin kembali bertemu lagi dengan Sehun saat dia berada di kedai kopi favoritnya. Sehun sendirian, dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat Jongin sedang duduk sendiri di pojok ruangan dengan secangkir kopi di depannya. Sehun memesan, lalu menghampiri Jongin dan duduk didepannya.

"Halo," sapa Sehun, menyesap minumannya. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Sehun karena terlalu sibuk dengan bacaannya. Jongin menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya lalu membalas sapaan Sehun dengan senyuman.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu," kata Sehun lagi, kali ini menatap Jongin, sedangkan yang ditatap malah menggaruk kepalanya, karena jujur, Jongin bingung bagaimana harus bersikap disekitar Sehun saat melihat langsung Sehun yang sedang berciuman dengan Kris. Dan Jongin, ingin membicarakan masalah ini dengan Sehun agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman diantara keduanya karena selain Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, Jongin selalu merasa nyaman dengan Sehun (dan entah mengapa, Jongin selalu memimpikan ekspresi Sehun saat tertawa akhir-akhir ini, dia juga selalu menyukai mata Sehun yang terlihat seperti bulan sabit saat tertawa).

"Jongin, aku—"

"Sehun—"

Keduanya terdiam lalu tertawa. Jongin lalu mempersilahkan Sehun untuk bicara duluan. Sehun memejamkan matanya, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Membuka matanya, Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan menikah bulan ini."

Sehun masih bicara panjang lebar, tapi Jongin seperti tidak bisa mendengarnya, karena lagi-lagi, dia akan ditinggalkan. Dia tidak mungkin, 'kan, tidur dengan seseorang yang sudah berumah tangga?

Dia memang tidak dekat dengan Sehun sedekat dirinya dengan Kyungsoo, tapi Sehun, adalah orang bertahan paling lama. Lima tahun enam bulan delapan belas hari.

* * *

Jongin pulang ke rumah dengan wajah muram. Pertemuannya dengan Sehun ternyata tidak berjalan dengan begitu baik dan untungnya, Jongin belum jatuh cinta terlalu dalam dengan Sehun. Jongin mengusap wajahnya, menyalakan televisi. Dunia terasa seperti berhenti berputar saat tidak sengaja ia memencet saluran berita.

_"—salah satu korban dari kecelakaan pesawat ini adalah pemilik perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan, Kim—"_

Jongin tidak sempat mendengar sang pembawa berita menyebutkan nama ayahnya. Sebenci-bencinya Jongin dengan kedua orang tuanya, dia tidak pernah tahu mereka akan pergi secepat itu. Jongin berteriak kencang, melempar _remote _televisi yang ada ditangannya ke tembok hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Dia selalu ditinggalkan. Selalu.

Jongin berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil suntikan dan heroin dari boks di dalam lemari. Jongin mungkin memilih dosisnya terlalu banyak, tapi dosis yang sedikit tidak akan membuatnya puas, tidak akan pernah bisa membuatnya puas. Jongin butuh sesuatu yang bisa menghapuskan rasa kecewanya dengan dunia dan hidupnya. Jongin tidak punya siapapun untuk disalahkan karena semua ini memang salahnya.

Saat menyuntikkan morfin masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Jongin mulai memikirkan masa-masa bahagia saat Kyungsoo masih bersamanya. Kenangan itu terasa sangat jauh dan tidak jelas, tapi setidaknya Jongin masih bisa merasakannya. Dia masih bisa merasakan bibir halus Kyungsoo bertemu dengan keningnya, atau senandung kecil Kyungsoo yang selalu menjadi suara favorit Jongin. Lalu, pikirannya beralih ke Chanyeol yang selalu berusaha untuk mencerahkan suasana dengan membuat lelucon-lelucon bodoh saat Jongin masih di rumah sakit, lalu bagaimana terpukulnya dia saat tahu ternyata Baekhyun bukanlah pria jahat dibalik ini semua, melainkan dirinya sendiri. Pikirannya berpindah ke Sehun, kesan pertama saat mereka bertemu, seks tidak berpengalaman mereka yang pertama, lalu kehidupan mereka yang sangat berbeda diluar kegiatan seks mereka. Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi dia merasa pikirannya hanya ingin mengulang-ulang masa-masa yang bahagia saja kali ini. Setidaknya ini bagus, biasanya pikirannya selalu mencoba mengulang masa-masa yang membuat Jongin depresi.

Yang terakhir adalah masa-masanya bersama orang tuanya. Jongin tidak tahu, tapi dia bisa melihat ibunya tersenyum saat dia dilahirkan, wajahnya masih terbebas dari riasan tebal saat itu, lalu berpindah ke ayahnya yang sedang mengusap air mata dan mencium wajahnya. Untuk yang ini, Jongin tidak tahu itu trik dari pikirannya agar dia terbawa bahagia atau memang benar-benar terjadi.

Tapi pada akhirnya, mau Jongin menghilang sebentar atau selamanyapun, tidak akan ada yang peduli. Semua orang sudah meninggalkannya. Maka dari itu, Jongin hari itu overdosis. Bukan overdosis hanya karena dosis heroinnya yang melebihi batas kewajaran, tapi juga karena seluruh penderitaan yang dialaminya, overdosis kesedihan yang terus-terusan dirasakannya, juga overdosis karena merasa salah, merasa salah telah dilahirkan di dunia ini. Andai saja dia kenal dengan Tuhan, dia pasti akan menyuruh Tuhan untuk tidak melahirkannya ke dunia jika akhirnya dia harus ditinggalkan, sendirian, dan menderita.

Jongin juga baru sadar sebelum dia kejang-kejang, sampai kapanpun, hatinya tidak akan pernah punya tempat untuk bersinggah.


End file.
